the grey
by animeloverzz1222
Summary: Lucy and Natsu had a big fight. Lucy took a mission on her own. but she didn't return for five days... so what happened to her? why does everybody look sad?and why does Saber tooth girl looks like her? weird..O.o? summary sucks so changed it...but it still sucks XD a NaLu story
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC. IF MY PREVIOUS ONE IS ALL ABOUT ZELU...**

**IN THIS STORY I'LL BE FOCUSING MORE ABOUT NALU**

**SO PLEASE READ AND BE GENTLE WITH ME**

**DISCLAIMER: FAI****RY TAIL IS NOT MINE~**

It was 10 in the morning the usually rowdy guild was now quiet.

"Fine~ if that's the case why don't I leave your stupid team!? Why did I even join your team?" Lucy yelled at Natsu. Yes folks the reason why everything is quiet because of the two mages arguing

"Let's see if you can survive your missions alone!" Natsu yelled back

"Are you saying that I'm weak!?" Lucy asked

"Why are you deaf or something?" Natsu asked

"Natsu Dragneel...I swear someday you'll regret what you said!" Lucy yelled while running outside the guild with tears flowing down her cheeks

"Why are you two even arguing?" Alzack asked

"Yeah...you and bunny girl are the best of friends" Gajeel asked

"I told her to let Lisanna replace her in the team..." Natsu said regretting his actions.

"Well she just picked a mission...and you won't see her in a month" Mira informed

"What? Well we can do several missions until she comes back" Natsu said

**~LUCY'S POV~**

I ran to my apartment and prepared for my mission. All he cared about is Lisanna ever since she came back and that was fine for me but kicking me out of the team and calling me weak is not acceptable. I was finished packing my stuff. Then I headed for the train station and I departed. But why do I have the feeling that something's going to happen and I'm not going to like it

**~AFTER A MONTH~**

Natsu and the others were waiting for Lucy to return from her mission. But it's been a week after her supposed return.

"Hey don't you think Lucy's taking too long?" Mira asked with worry

"Yeah...usually Lucy would come back earlier than the mission's duration" Erza said

"How about we look for her?" Lisanna asked

"Good idea Lisanna" Gray said while getting up

"Mira where's Lucy's mission place?" Happy asked

"It's in the mystery island" Mira answered

"Why there?" Natsu asked

"I don't know" Mira answered

**~MYSTERY ISLAND~**

Natsu was wobbly after riding the boat. Erza and the others got out of the boat while feeling shivers down their spine.

"This island gives me the creeps" Gray said

"Let's start the search!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Natsu!" Erza called but before she can even call him he was already far away

"Okay let's just separate" Lisanna said with a smile

**~WITH NATSU~**

Natsu and Happy were walking along a forest filled with mist when Natsu suddenly smelled Lucy's weak scent.

"Happy! Lucy's nearby" Natsu alerted. When they found her she was laying on the ground, no signs of life, covered in dirt. Natsu ran to her side inspecting her for any signs of life.

"Lucy wake up...this is not a place to sleep" Natsu joked with tears falling from his eyes. He then cried out for everyone to hear. Erza, Gray and Lisanna rushed to where Happy and Natsu was, Happy was crying while Natsu held a dead blond beauty.

"Natsu don't tell us that's" Erza said walking towards Natsu who was crying quiet

"She's gone...I don't believe it" Gray said crying

"Lucy-san" Lisanna said (A/n: I know some of you wants her to be evil...but let's face it she supports the NaLu pairing okay).

"If I didn't argue with her this wouldn't happen" Natsu cried

"Natsu it's not your fault" Lisanna said

"No! It's my fault! If I didn't kick her out of the team this wouldn't be her state!" Natsu yelled then Erza slapped him with her bangs covering her eyes which caught everyone in surprise

"And who told you to kick her out of the team without our decision!" Erza yelled which made Natsu guilty.

"And why did you call her weak?" Gray said gritting his teeth

"If those things are because of me then I shouldn't have returned..." Lisanna said

"Yes! It's my entire fault so kill me" Natsu said with his bang covering his eyes. Erza slapped him

"Do you think Lucy would be happy if you die! You need to pay the price! And killing yourself will only add to your sins!" Erza yelled with tears flowing from her eyes

"That's enough! Let's just go home" Lisanna said while sobbing

"To let everybody know about Lucy's death" she continued

(A/n: so listen to the song entitled 'the grey' by icon for hire...I'll write down the lyrics)

**I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away  
I am letting myself look the other way  
And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home  
Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here**

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey

I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call my away  
I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay  
And the hardest part in all of this is  
I know my way back, I don't want to go  
And let you see all that has become of me

I should've know, I should've known  
I didn't have a chance

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely (you tell me)

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away.

**~FAIRY TAIL GUILD~**

Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza entered the guild with Natsu carrying Lucy in his arms everybody stared at them and their blond friend. Everybody started crying when they realized what happened to Lucy. Natsu was silently crying regretting every word he said. Yes Lucy was right he did regret everything he said. He regretted it badly

"What happened to her Natsu!" Mira asked with anger and tears

"We don't know...we just found her dead...in a forest" Gray answered with tears falling from his eyes.

"How about we bury her already?" Makarov said. After Lucy's burial everyone went back to the guild house with sad faces.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

(A/n: now the song called worldwide by big time rush)

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything**

**How was your day?**

If she was still here I would be asking this question right now

**'Coz I been missing**

**You by my side, yeah**

I really miss Lucy

**Did I awake you out of your dreams?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down**

**There's something about the sound of your voice**

Yes when I couldn't sleep I sneak into Lucy's house just to hear her scream and that makes me sleep

**BRIDGE:**

**I,I,I, I never, never, never**

**As far away as it seems no**

**Soon we'll be together **

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

I was suppose to say sorry but I can't

**CHORUS:**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**It's just one thing I gotta do**

**Hello , tuck you in every night on the phone**

**Hello, tuck you in every night**

I wish I could sleep beside you again

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa**

I can't handle my life without you

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (2x)**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about**

Yes I will never forget you

**Yes I may have met a million pretty girls who knows my name**

**But don't you worry, no 'coz you have my heart**

I haven't met any girl like you

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**

**Just get up and go**

**The show must go on**

**So I need you to be strong**

I need to be strong...it isn't easy moving on

**REPEAT BRIDGE AND CHORUS**

**Whoa, wherever the wind blows me**

**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**

**No, There ain't no one better (worldwide)**

**So always remember (worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl, you're mine**

You're the only girl I'll be thinking about...

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**Worldwide**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**

**That know my name**

**~NOBODY'S POV~ [AFTER A YEAR]**

It's already been a year since Lucy died and everybody turned back to their old and cheerful personality but one mention of her name everybody turns EMO! (A/n:E is for emotion that ruins everybody's day M is for mood break down O is for on the dark side that's what it means to be EMO)

"Alright everybody! The annual Grand Magic Tournament would take place in the same castle!" then cheers were heard everywhere

"Now! As you all know...the Fairy Tail A and B would be separated again to gain more chances to win...and so the same players last year will play in the grand magic tournament" master announced.

"I can't wait to fight those Saber punks again" Gajeel said with a wicked smile (A/n: my face was like this O.o)

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Natsu yelled (A/n: O.o my face is stuck)

"But who will be Lucy's replacement?" Gildarts asked. Then everybody turned EMO except Natsu who was furious

"No one will replace her...just substitute" Natsu explained trying not to start a fight (A/n: O.o that's probably the first and the last time in history!)

"Fine...substitute her?" Gildarts corrected

"I will" Cana said (A/n: O.o WHATTT!?)

"Alright! Everything's set!" Master said then the party started

**THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT...**

**AND PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS...**

**OH AND ONE THING! PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH YOU'LL LOVE HERE'S A SNEAK PEAK**

**EVERYBODY HERE IN THE GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT LOOKS POWERFUL AND STRONG! BUT WHY DOES A WOMAN WHO LOOKS LIKE LUCY WITH THE SABERTOOTH...WHATTT? SHE'S LUCY! THEN WHY DOESN'T SHE RECOGNIZE ME? WHAT? SHE'S A DESCENDANT OF MAVIS AND ZEREF?**

**SO THAT'S ALL I CAN WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER! GOOD BYE~ **

**OKAY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC. IF MY PREVIOUS ONE IS ALL ABOUT ZELU...**

**IN THIS STORY I'LL BE FOCUSING MORE ABOUT NALU**

**SO PLEASE READ AND BE GENTLE WITH ME**

It was 10 in the morning the usually rowdy guild was now quiet.

"Fine~ if that's the case why don't I leave your stupid team!? Why did I even join your team?" Lucy yelled at Natsu. Yes folks the reason why everything is quiet because of the two mages arguing

"Let's see if you can survive your missions alone!" Natsu yelled back

"Are you saying that I'm weak!?" Lucy asked

"Why are you deaf or something?" Natsu asked

"Natsu Dragneel...I swear someday you'll regret what you said!" Lucy yelled while running outside the guild with tears flowing down her cheeks

"Why are you two even arguing?" Alzack asked

"Yeah...you and bunny girl are the best of friends" Gajeel asked

"I told her to let Lisanna replace her in the team..." Natsu said regretting his actions.

"Well she just picked a mission...and you won't see her in a month" Mira informed

"What? Well we can do several missions until she comes back" Natsu said

**~LUCY'S POV~**

I ran to my apartment and prepared for my mission. All he cared about is Lisanna ever since she came back and that was fine for me but kicking me out of the team and calling me weak is not acceptable. I was finished packing my stuff. Then I headed for the train station and I departed. But why do I have the feeling that something's going to happen and I'm not going to like it

**~AFTER A MONTH~**

Natsu and the others were waiting for Lucy to return from her mission. But it's been a week after her supposed return.

"Hey don't you think Lucy's taking too long?" Mira asked with worry

"Yeah...usually Lucy would come back earlier than the mission's duration" Erza said

"How about we look for her?" Lisanna asked

"Good idea Lisanna" Gray said while getting up

"Mira where's Lucy's mission place?" Happy asked

"It's in the mystery island" Mira answered

"Why there?" Natsu asked

"I don't know" Mira answered

**~MYSTERY ISLAND~**

Natsu was wobbly after riding the boat. Erza and the others got out of the boat while feeling shivers down their spine.

"This island gives me the creeps" Gray said

"Let's start the search!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

"Natsu!" Erza called but before she can even call him he was already far away

"Okay let's just separate" Lisanna said with a smile

**~WITH NATSU~**

Natsu and Happy were walking along a forest filled with mist when Natsu suddenly smelled Lucy's weak scent.

"Happy! Lucy's nearby" Natsu alerted. When they found her she was laying on the ground, no signs of life, covered in dirt. Natsu ran to her side inspecting her for any signs of life.

"Lucy wake up...this is not a place to sleep" Natsu joked with tears falling from his eyes. He then cried out for everyone to hear. Erza, Gray and Lisanna rushed to where Happy and Natsu was, Happy was crying while Natsu held a dead blond beauty.

"Natsu don't tell us that's" Erza said walking towards Natsu who was crying quiet

"She's gone...I don't believe it" Gray said crying

"Lucy-san" Lisanna said (A/n: I know some of you wants her to be evil...but let's face it she supports the NaLu pairing okay).

"If I didn't argue with her this wouldn't happen" Natsu cried

"Natsu it's not your fault" Lisanna said

"No! It's my fault! If I didn't kick her out of the team this wouldn't be her state!" Natsu yelled then Erza slapped him with her bangs covering her eyes which caught everyone in surprise

"And who told you to kick her out of the team without our decision!" Erza yelled which made Natsu guilty.

"And why did you call her weak?" Gray said gritting his teeth

"If those things are because of me then I shouldn't have returned..." Lisanna said

"Yes! It's my entire fault so kill me" Natsu said with his bang covering his eyes. Erza slapped him

"Do you think Lucy would be happy if you die! You need to pay the price! And killing yourself will only add to your sins!" Erza yelled with tears flowing from her eyes

"That's enough! Let's just go home" Lisanna said while sobbing

"To let everybody know about Lucy's death" she continued

(A/n: so listen to the song entitled 'the grey' by icon for hire...I'll write down the lyrics)

**I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away  
I am letting myself look the other way  
And the hardest part in all of this is I don't think I know my way back home  
Is it worth the journey or do I let my heart settle here**

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey

I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call my away  
I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay  
And the hardest part in all of this is  
I know my way back, I don't want to go  
And let you see all that has become of me

I should've know, I should've known  
I didn't have a chance

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely (you tell me)

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

How cold have I become  
I didn't want to  
Lose you by what I'd done  
Caught in the grey  
It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you  
Takes you and leaves you just  
Caught in the grey

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

In your deepest pain  
In your weakest hour  
In you darkest night  
You are lovely

I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away.

**~FAIRY TAIL GUILD~**

Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza entered the guild with Natsu carrying Lucy in his arms everybody stared at them and their blond friend. Everybody started crying when they realized what happened to Lucy. Natsu was silently crying regretting every word he said. Yes Lucy was right he did regret everything he said. He regretted it badly

"What happened to her Natsu!" Mira asked with anger and tears

"We don't know...we just found her dead...in a forest" Gray answered with tears falling from his eyes.

"How about we bury her already?" Makarov said. After Lucy's burial everyone went back to the guild house with sad faces.

**~NATSU'S POV~**

(A/n: now the song called worldwide by big time rush)

**Wait a minute before you tell me anything**

**How was your day?**

If she was still here I would be asking this question right now

**'Coz I been missing**

**You by my side, yeah**

I really miss Lucy

**Did I awake you out of your dreams?**

**I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep**

**You calm me down**

**There's something about the sound of your voice**

Yes when I couldn't sleep I sneak into Lucy's house just to hear her scream and that makes me sleep

**BRIDGE:**

**I,I,I, I never, never, never**

**As far away as it seems no**

**Soon we'll be together **

**We'll pick up right where we left off**

I was suppose to say sorry but I can't

**CHORUS:**

**Paris, London, Tokyo**

**It's just one thing I gotta do**

**Hello , tuck you in every night on the phone**

**Hello, tuck you in every night**

I wish I could sleep beside you again

**And I can hardly take another goodbye**

**Baby, won't be long**

**You're the one that I'm waiting on**

**Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa**

I can't handle my life without you

**Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide (2x)**

**Girl, I'll be thinking about**

Yes I will never forget you

**Yes I may have met a million pretty girls who knows my name**

**But don't you worry, no 'coz you have my heart**

I haven't met any girl like you

**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**

**Just get up and go**

**The show must go on**

**So I need you to be strong**

I need to be strong...it isn't easy moving on

**REPEAT BRIDGE AND CHORUS**

**Whoa, wherever the wind blows me**

**You're still the one and only girl on my mind**

**No, There ain't no one better (worldwide)**

**So always remember (worldwide)**

**Always remember, girl, you're mine**

You're the only girl I'll be thinking about...

**REPEAT CHORUS**

**Worldwide**

**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls**

**That know my name**

**~NOBODY'S POV~ [AFTER A YEAR]**

It's already been a year since Lucy died and everybody turned back to their old and cheerful personality but one mention of her name everybody turns EMO! (A/n:E is for emotion that ruins everybody's day M is for mood break down O is for on the dark side that's what it means to be EMO)

"Alright everybody! The annual Grand Magic Tournament would take place in the same castle!" then cheers were heard everywhere

"Now! As you all know...the Fairy Tail A and B would be separated again to gain more chances to win...and so the same players last year will play in the grand magic tournament" master announced.

"I can't wait to fight those Saber punks again" Gajeel said with a wicked smile (A/n: my face was like this O.o)

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Natsu yelled (A/n: O.o my face is stuck)

"But who will be Lucy's replacement?" Gildarts asked. Then everybody turned EMO except Natsu who was furious

"No one will replace her...just substitute" Natsu explained trying not to start a fight (A/n: O.o that's probably the first and the last time in history!)

"Fine...substitute her?" Gildarts corrected

"I will" Cana said (A/n: O.o WHATTT!?)

"Alright! Everything's set!" Master said then the party started

**THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER FOLKS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT...**

**AND PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS...**

**OH AND ONE THING! PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH YOU'LL LOVE HERE'S A SNEAK PEAK**

**EVERYBODY HERE IN THE GRAND MAGIC TOURNAMENT LOOKS POWERFUL AND STRONG! BUT WHY DOES A WOMAN WHO LOOKS LIKE LUCY WITH THE SABERTOOTH...WHATTT? SHE'S LUCY! THEN WHY DOESN'T SHE RECOGNIZE ME? WHAT? SHE'S A DESCENDANT OF MAVIS AND ZEREF?**

**SO THAT'S ALL I CAN WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER! GOOD BYE~ **


	2. FYI

**I JUST WANT TO LET EVERYBODY KNOW THAT THE STORY BEING DOUBLED IS AN ACCIDENT...**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME**


	3. NOTICE

**OKAY GUYS I'M IN A HURRY ('COZ I USED MY LAPTOP WITHOUT PERMISSION AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GROUNDED FOR 2 MONTHS)**

**I'LL LET YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I'M GROUNDED... THE REASON IS THAT I CAME HOME LATE LAST LAST WEEK DUE TO SOME SCHOOL MATTERS (I WAS ASSIGNED TO HELP THE CLEANERS CLEAN THE CLASSROOM AFTER OUR CLASSROOM CHRISTMAS PARTY...AND WE FINISHED 5:30 SO WE STAYED THERE FOR LIKE AN HOUR AND A HAL...SO IGOT HOME LIKE 9:00 BECAUSE THERE WEREN'T ANY CARS AND I WAS WAITING IN A FREAKIN LONG LINE)**

**AND SO MY MOM GOT THE IDEA THAT I WAS DRUNK AND GROUNDED ME (ALTHOUGH I EXPLAINED IT TO HER LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES) (AND I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL...I'M EVEN THE TOP OF OUR CLASS AND IT'S TRUE)**

** SO I'M ASKIN YOU ALL TO GIVE ME IDEAS COZ I'M HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK HERE X(**


	4. Chapter 2 Is out

**SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME ALL THE WAY (LOL THIS IS JUST THE 2****ND**** CHAPTER)...BTW...I MADE SOME ADJUSTMENTS WITH THE STORY TO MAKE IT A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING SO SCRATCH THE SUMMARIZATION I MADE ON THE LAST CHAPTER... HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS ANIME/MANGA IS NOT OWNED BY ANIMELOVERZZ1222 (REPORTER STYLE XD)**

Each Fairy Tail member was preparing for the yearly Grand Magic Tournament. When they arrived at their old cabins they immediately dropped their things (literally) and ran out to the bar (Sorry...I didn't memorize where they held the Grand Magic Tournament so I don't know what cabin they got).

"The Grand Magic Tournament is here at last! All participants please proceed to the arena" The pumpkin head announced as usual every wizard raced towards the arena where this huge labyrinth greeted them.

"Okay everybody this is the first test! Since only qualified guilds can enter we'll test your abilities! This labyrinth looks easy but don't under estimate it! It can kill you if you're not strong enough...this maze has monsters and traps everywhere! And the guild with the greatest number of members will participate in the tournament...only 5 groups will be chosen so do your best and the test begins now!" Pumpkin announced. Then every wizard rushed to the labyrinth walking into twist and turns, defeating every monster not until a man shouted in pain.  
"What's this? The Saber Tooth team didn't make their move yet..." they announced then some started to comment on how weak they are.

"Ready Lucy?" Sting asked

"I'm always ready" A girl with a cloak answered

"Then let's go" Minerva signalled then like cheetahs they ran faster than anyone could've imagine. The crowd couldn't help to be amazed

"Look at their faces..." Rogue said laughing at the audiences' reaction

"Whatever...let's just finished this okay...let's split up and destroy other guilds...for us to enjoy ofcourse" Minerva said with a snicker. Then everybody split up as soon as that screams were heard.

~WITH THE NEW CHICK OF SABER TOOTH~

She was running like the wind until she bumped into some people.

"Owww..." She said in a grunt then stood up with the hood out of her head. She saw a bunch of Fairy Tail members looking at her with wide eyes and teary expressions.

'This is kinda awkward' she said while turning around starting to make a run for it when someone suddenly grabbed her arm.

~NATSU'S POV~

I was walking with my team in the labyrinth when a person bumped on me she was wearing a cloak so I didn't know who the person was. But then when she got up her hood fell down revealing a familiar face. Blond hair, fair skin, big brown eyes, but she was small?...she couldn't be! But she's dead we even buried her! And why does she have Saber Tooth guild mark on her shoulders? When she was about to make a run for it my reflexes suddenly made me grab her arm.

"Lucy?" I called out suddenly I didn't know what came to me why I called her that...maybe because she looks like her? Or maybe because I want to ask her? What is it?

~NORMAL POV~

"Hey let go of me!" the girl said removing Natsu's tight grip on her with ease

"Hey Lucy it's me...remember me?" Natsu asked which puzzled the girl

"I don't know you at all...now excuse me my team is calling me" the girl said ready to escape again

"What's your name?" Erza asked

"It's Lucy...only Lucy..." the girl said making a run for it

"Lucy? Isn't she dead? What's with the sudden come back?" Gray asked (A/n: I brought her back to life mwuahahaha! :D)

"I don't know...anyway...let's go...it's almost time now..." Erza said

~END OF THE ELIMINATION ROUND~

As expected only 10 guilds survived the terror. Namely Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus and Fairy tail B.

"What's this? The previous participants are this year's participants? It only proves that these guilds are the top 5 strongest guilds!" The pumpkin head announced

"Now...the participants may rest...tomorrow the games will begin and it's going to be a rough and hard day!" The pumpkin guy announced

"Alright Fairies...we'll see you tomorrow!" Sting yelled from the other side of the arena. The Lucy-look-alike kid knocked Sting then carried him

"Lucy-san...it's a little disturbing to see a small girl carry Sting so I'll carry him" Rogue said

"Alright...he's quite heavy...Maybe because he eats a LOT" Lucy giggled.

"Yeah...he's always hungry...anyways...you need to rest because your match will be held tomorrow...it's against the fairies...and your partner is this idiot" Minerva said (A/n: okay...everyone must be thinking 'why is Minerva sooo kind?' well...I made her kind in this story and you'll learn why later)

"Hey are you calling me an idiot?" Sting asked springing back to life

"Yeah...Ummmm Minerva-san, why do those Fairies know me?" Lucy asked

"You are very popular my dear..." Minerva answered.

"That's because you were from..." but before Sting could finish Rogue knocked him out again

"Hey what you do that for?" Lucy asked

"Well...he's sleepwalking..." Rogue answered with a small smile

"Oh well...let's go to our cabin!" Lucy said with a cheerful smile. They laughed all the way to their cabins.

"Be a good girl Lucy...and stay with Sting and Rogue okay..." Rufus said. The little Lucy nodded in agreement

"Good" Minerva said.

~FAIRY TAIL'S POV~

The guild was pretty much the same. Throwing stuff destroying them in the process, claiming that the place is theirs even though it's not, but one person was unusually quiet.

"Hey Natsu!" Lisanna called out.

"Oh Lisanna"

"Why are you spacing out?"

"Well...that's because"

"Of the small girl who look like Lucy in a lot of ways except for the height?"

"Hey how did you know?"

"Well...'coz you started acting like that since we saw that girl...you're not the only one being troubled."

"I don't know...but I get this tingly feeling that I somehow know her" Natsu said

"We all get that feeling" Gray said.

"Oh well...let's ditch that topic and PARTY!" Natsu said returning to his old self.

'That's the Natsu I know...but that little girl looks a lot like Lucy...is she a reincarnation?' Lisanna thought while partying with the rest of the guild.

~BACK TO THE TIGERS (A/n: IT'S MY BIRTH YEAR) ~

Everybody in the guild we're partying except for their not-long-ago-found 'little-cutie-pie-sister' and the 2 twin dragon slayers who were sleeping.

"Minerva-sama! Where's little Lucy? I want to hug that little doll" Yukino asked

"She's sleeping there...I want her to rest up" Minerva answered

"Ever since little Lucy came Minerva-san became kinder than ever...why is that?" Ogra asked

"Because I can finally feel what's it like to be an older sister...I was grumpy before 'coz I got no one to care for...But the day I saw that little girl...I found someone worth protecting even though she resembles a fairy I beat up" Minerva answered

~FLACH BACK (A/N: WHEN SOMEONE TALKS ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS EXPECT A FLASH BAK XD) ~

Minerva was just finished with her mission near Magnolia

"This place reeks' that of fairies". When she was walking by a grand river she saw a golden.

"What was that? One way to find out..." Minerva walked to the place where the light came from. When she got there she saw a girl with golden-shoulder length hair, big brown eyes that gives light a different meaning, and a small frail body...but the girl was fighting a demon? Why the hell would a girl fight a big demon? Given her current state I think she used too much power. I don't know but I get the feeling I need to protect her.

"I need to stay alive...I need to defeat this demon to get my memories & keys back" The child said. Then something startled me...the girl's appearance changed...her golden hair became the color of a raven stalking it's pray, her big brown bright eyes turned into red which gives darkness a total different meaning, her tattered pink dress a while ago (A/n: forgot to put it in the descriptions) turned into an elegant black Goth Lolita.

"Ughh...I smell demon blood all over me...anyway I want to get this over with already" in the blink of an eye the girl defeated the demon with bare hands. This left Minerva surprised.

'I think I like this kid' She mentally noted that the girl doesn't have any guild so she'll make her a member

"Hey kid!"

"Yeah? And who are you?" the small girl asked slowly regaining her old form

"I'm Minerva from Saber Tooth...I saw you a while back and thought of recruiting you as a member of our guild" Minerva offered

"I would love to"

"By the way...what's your name?" asked Minerva

"It's Lucy..."

~END OF FLASH BACK~

**MINERVA'S POV**

Since then I looked after that little girl. I watched her slowly grow. She's a sweet little angel always caring about others. The guild members liked her so much even the two dragon slayers loved her. She fights with determination and sheer will power. She was also held as a genius for her age. She mastered the art of the dark God, Hades at a very young age. She's very friendly. But all that fades away when her dark side shows up. She changes dramatically. Her good and loving nature changes into a ruthless, violent and dark personality. That's why no one dared to make her angry or challenged her to a duel.

~ WITH THE TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS & LUCY ~

"Rogue-kun! Sting-kun!...Let's play a game!" The angelic and innocent Lucy asked

"And what game are we going to play Lucy?" Rogue asked

"We're going to play a game with Lector-san and Frosch-san too!" Lucy excitedly announced

"And that game would be what Lucy?" Sting asked

"Fairy hunting!" Lucy announced with a dark smile

"And why would we play that?" Lector asked

"Because a fairy bumped into me and grabbed my hand a while ago" Lucy said returning to her old self

"Is that so?" Rogue asked then Lucy nodded

"Well...we'll beat them up tomorrow...let's beat them up real good" Sting said with a glint of darkness on his eyes along side of Lucy who was smiling evilly

"Then have a good night sleep if you two want to kick some fairy butts" Rogue said

"Let's go to sleep little twerp!" Sting said hugging little Lucy like a teddy bear

"Alright!" Lucy said hugging Sting back as much as she could

"That's right get a good night sleep you two...Lucy might be the trump card of Saber tooth this year" Rogue said watching as Lucy and Sting immediately fell asleep.

~THE NEXT DAY ~

"The first event on this very first day is a two-on-two battle! Each guild will send out two contestants out on the field and try to hunt down as many pairs as they can! Ready! The event will start in about 20 minutes!" the pumpkin head announced

~WITH THE FAIRIES~

"Lisanna and Natsu will go" Master Makarov instructed Fairy Tail A

"Freed and Mira Jane go" Master instructed to the other team

"Do your best everyone!" Wendy cheered

"We will!" Lisanna responded

~WITH THE TIGERS~

"Sting and Lucy will go...Sting protect Lucy...if you so much get a scratch on her I'll kill you" Minerva threatened

"No need to worry sister! I have my magic...and if the worst case scenario comes I have my 'other' self" Lucy said with a bright smile

"Well I trust you..But don't push too much" Minerva said with soft eyes.

"Okay...Sting-kun take the small fry I'll deal with the tough ones" Lucy said everybody sweat dropped while others fell

"Lucy-san we told you to take it easy..." Rufus reminded with a sweat drop

"But taking it easy is no fun at all" Lucy said with a pout which made her even more cuter

"Alright...but make sure you stay safe promise me" Minerva said putting up her pinkie

"I promise!" Lucy responded as she shook Minerva's pinkie with joy

~TO THE EVENT!~

"The hunt begins now!" then everyone made their move, each one of the pairs moving according to plan.

"Well, well...if it isn't last years' second placers" Lyon said after seeing Sting and Lucy

"Who's the little cutie pie?" Sherry asked

"Hey don't underestimate me old lady!" Lucy said with her cute voice

"OLD LADY? You are cute but your mouth is very rude isn't it?" Sherry asked trying to keep up her smile

"She's right though DON'T underestimate her...or any of us...or you'll face death in a very painful and ruthless method" Sting warned but the two didn't take it seriously

"Oh really...show us how powerful you are!" Lyon challenged

"Gladly...Lucy stand back...I'm going to take care of this two" Sting said with a smile on his face. Sting was battling Lyon when Sherry slipped out of his sight and tried to attack little Lucy from behind.

"Oh..So people now a days, thinks little kids like me are powerless...they're so judgmental these days...specially you old lady..I didn't want to use my magic but I have no choice" Lucy thought out loud while dodging Sherry's attack in just seconds

"What the..." before Sherry knows it she was hit by pure energy and was knocked out unconscious.

"Sherry!" Lyon was going to Sherry but then Sting knocked him out

"That's one...four more to go!" Lucy cheered

"Then let's get going!" Sting said pumping his fist up in the air. Guild-after-guild the two were undefeated. Then the Fairies showed up..it turned out they paired and was supposed to fight in the end. It came upon that the two teams met on the forest

"Look...it's the fairies...they look pathetic don't they?" Sting asked no one in particular.

"Yes they do...why did you even loose to this people anyways?" the little Lucy asked

"Look it's the little girl from before...Lucy!" Lisanna said

"Lucy...you mean...Lucy Heartphilia?" Mira asked with tears forming in the corners of her eyes

"I don't know who you're talking about...let's just fight" Lucy said standing beside Sting as if waiting for some thing

"You little kid! Don't go challenging us...you'll regret that" Natsu said with a grin

"There goes people judging me...these people never learn unless they're taught right Sting-kun?" Lucy said looking up at Sting with a smile

"Wait! Is she your little sister!" Natsu asked with excitement closely looking at the two

"No why?" Sting asked

"You two look alike so much!" Natsu said looking at Lucy them closely observing her, which made her irritated making her kick Natsu on the face sending him to his team

"Anyway...why don't we just fight?" Lucy asked

"You asked for it!" Natsu was about to attack when darkness engulfed the whole arena no light can be seen

"Dark god slayer magic...sphere of darkness" the little squeaky voice echoed through the darkness. Everybody tried to use their magic but no avail. Then the crowd started to scream and cry except for members of the Saber Tooth who was sweat dropping

"Is this what she calls taking it easy?" Ogra asked

"This is exactly what she calls 'easy'" Minerva answered

~BACK TO THE BATTLE~

"How can you see us then?" Lisanna asked

"How big of an idiot are you? I can see everything with my eyes...and now that it's dark I can see 10 times slower than ordinary humans can" the little angelic-at-the-same-time-evil-voice answered

"And it gives her more speed" Sting added

"Hey! How can you see us too?" Natsu asked

"Because she casted a spell on me that enables me to see through her black sphere.

"You're just scared! You weaklings!..you can't even fight us without using some kind of dirty trick!" Natsu yelled just then the whole arena started shaking

"Guys what's going on?" Freed asked

"You just made her angry...prepare yourselves...if you don't you will...surely...DIE" Sting said while laughing evilly

"You will pay for calling me weak"

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG...I WAS SO CONCENTRATED ON MY STUDIES AND I WAS GROUNDED SO...HOUNTONI GOMENASAI!**

**SO HOW WAS THE STORY? CAN YOU TELL ME THROUGH GIVING ME MORE REVIEWS?**

**ANYWAY...I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER SO IM OUTTA HERE**


	5. chapter 3

**THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER IS OUT! AS YOU ALL KNOW I'M BUSY THIS MONTH...YOU KNOW THIS IS THE FINAL GRADING FOR THIS SCHOOL YEAR.**

**ANYWAY...LET'S SIT BACK, RELAX AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT MINE...T.T**

**"**Uh-oh...they're dead meat" Yukino said

"Lucy! I told you to hold back!" Minerva said

"Don't worry...I will..." Lucy said transforming into her dark version

**"**Let's show them Lucy!" Sting said smirking at Natsu

"You take care of the others...and I'll take care of those two couples over there" Lucy said pointing at Natsu and Lisanna.

"Alright..." Sting said, then the battle begun

**~LUCY VS. NATSU & LISANNA~**

"HEY! DON'T DRAG LISANNA INTO OUR FIGHT!" Natsu asked

"I thought you might want a partner to defeat me...which will never happen by the way" Lucy said sitting up in the air

"I can defeat you with my bare hands!" Natsu said.

"Sad to say...you're weaker than me! Then if I'm weak...what do you call yourself?" Lucy said attacking head on...Natsu was about to counter it with his flaming fist...but Lucy disappeared the last minute

"WHAT?!" Natsu said in surprised

"I told you...you're weaker than me!" Dark Lucy said kicking him at the back

"Don't underestimate me!" Natsu said standing up

"And don't overestimate yourself!" Lucy said kicking him over and over again

'It must be difficult for Natsu to fight someone who looks _exactly _like her' Lisanna thought

**~NATSU'S POV~**

I need to fight! But I can't fight her...not with that sweet face! I missed Lucy so much and this girl looking like her isn't really helping. I wonder why she looks so much like Lucy? Seeing her face makes me even guilty. Guilty that Lucy is dead because of me! Why? Why does it so hurt much!?

**~BACK TO NORMAL POV~**

"Why you're much easier to beat than I thought...has the 'great' salamander fallen? Or maybe you can't fight me because I look like the Lucy Heartfilia of fairy tail? Is that it? Well you should have thought about it...the moment you argued with her was the moment you lost her forever...and now you're guilty...but I'm in my dark form! I look totally different from _her_...or do you like me better the way I look before?" Little Lucy said turning back to her original form.

"Natsu couldn't fight you anymore!" Lisanna yelled

"Now you're next!" Lucy said knocking Lisanna out cold. Natsu stood up

"Ready for the next round?" Lucy asked

"You may look like Lucy! But you'll never be like her!" Natsu said. Lucy only smirked

"You think I'm a fake Lucy? I'll have you know...I'm the-real-deal..." Lucy said showed her keys to Natsu who slowed down after seeing Lucy's keys

"Where did you get those? It's Lucy's keys!" Natsu said

"I always had them...from the moment I woke up" Lucy said flashing a scary smile

"But it doesn't prove you really are Lucy!" Natsu said trying to deny the fact

"I'll show you" Lucy said growing into her adult form

"Remember me Natsu? I'm your best friend whom you replaced...and let me die all alone!" Lucy said

"I never wanted you to die!" Natsu said guilt taking over him

"Yes you did! You told me to quit the team knowing that I was weak and couldn't defend myself! Now feel the guilt of letting me die!" Lucy said transforming to her smaller version.

"I know...but if I don't win this round...I will bring shame to fairy tail!" Natsu said

"And you're gonna risk killing me again? Wouldn't that make your sin heavier?" Lucy said. Natsu attacked with all his might that blew Lucy away

"That should do it" Natsu said dusting his self when the dust cleared off there was no trail of the blond

"Maybe I incinerated her?" Natsu asked

"Far from it..." Lucy said standing on a tree branch

"How did you survive my attack?" Natsu asked with horror

"I told you...you're weaker than me" Lucy said beating Natsu up and leaving him and Lisanna on the floor half dead. Then she and Sting stepped out not a single scratch on both of them

"We have a winner! Team saber tooth!" the pumpkin head announced then the crowd started to go wild

"I can't believe the salamander more over Mira Jane was defeated by those two without getting a single scratch" Laxus said

"Just who is that girl?" Romeo asked

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her? You have Wendy right?" Macao teased his son

"It's not like that! I'm just curious...how did she defeated Natsu-nii-san...so far she's the only one who defeated him at the same time held back...and she's the only one who fought him who didn't get so much as a single scratch" Romeo explained

"We're just as curious as you are" Cana said

"I know her! She's the new member of the Saber Tooth! She's a powerful celestial and dark mage...she mastered the art of the dark lord Hades at such a young age...a master of assassination...and can copy any magic...this girl is very terrifying and dangerous!" Mavis said

"You said it! But we need to find the others!" Erza said

**~LATER AT THE HOSPITAL~**

The fairies were waiting for Natsu, Lisanna, Mira Jane and Freed to wake up. Then the door opened as usual everybody glared at the people at the door which was the tigers

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked

"We're here because Lucy collapsed a while ago" Minerva said glaring at Erza

"Tch... she's weak" Gajeel said

"She is not! She collapsed because of exhaustion! For all we know she used too much magic power!" Rogue defended

"And why would she? She didn't even us magic fighting Natsu..."Elfman asked

"HEH! That's what you thought...she was actually observing you all...she can even see a fairy with you...she was observing and manipulating everybody from the start...whenever, wherever you are...she's watching you...now she's tired...so it wouldn't be bad if we bring her here...it's not like this place is yours" Sting said carrying a sleeping Lucy to a bed far away from the fairies side.

"We were under her complete control from the start?" Erza said still surprised from what the tigers revealed

"She can see me? But only a person with our insignia can see me...how?" Mavis said completely surprised

"Because she still have her insignia with her..." Natsu said standing up covered in bandage

"What do you mean match stick?" Gray asked

"She's Lucy...she showed me her adult form and it's totally Lucy! She even knows all of her memories! Even the day she died" Natsu explained with his hair covering his teary eyes.

"She is a dangerous child...don't go near her...I can't use my eyes to see through the future...well not on her...and moreover she can see me...and she can even read my mind thanks to her copying magic" Mavis said

"But how can we ask her? About Lucy?" Natsu asked

"I told you! NOT to go near her! I can't guarantee your safety when you step into her 'zone'...she is a very tough opponent...we better stay safe than sorry..." Mavis said with a scary face

"She's right..." Sting said

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked

"I'm just here to warn you...STAY AWAY FROM LUCY! The guild's happy to have her...and so am I and Rogue...even so...if you even lay a finger on her...she can terminate you without hesitation and without breaking a sweat...like she did to salamander today...she gave you quite a beating" Sting said laughing walking away from the fairies.

"This gives them even more power..." Makarov said

"Yeah...and Natsu did you say adult form?" Minerva said

"What? One tiger at another?" Erza said

"Hey! Answer my question!" Minerva said

"Yeah...I saw her adult...what of it?" Natsu asked

"So that's why she was exhausted...I told her to hold back...and yet she didn't listen to me...how stubborn can that girl get?" Minerva asked shaking her head side ways

"Why is she in her child form Minerva?...what did you do to Lucy?" Makarov asked

"Nothing...to be honest I just adopted her in that form...and besides...why claim someone you already betrayed...I heard rumours that because of the fairies...the Heartfilia chick died..." Minerva said tauntingly

"Why you!..." Natsu was cut off when the little Lucy appeared

"I presume you people are talking...and not fighting?" little Lucy asked in a scary way that even Erza nodded

"Good...now...Minerva...I told you not to go near the fairies...especially when Mavis-san is there...she can kill you if she wants to" Lucy said

"Tell me child...how is that you can see me?" Mavis asked

"Because I'm someone who can see pretty much everything...even those not of this world" Lucy said with a smirk.

"Unbelievable..." Mavis said in disbelief as she watch Lucy and Minerva walk away

**~WITH THE TIGER~**

"Minerva-nee-chan...how many times do I need to tell you...never hangout with the fairies...I can see their first master..." Lucy said

"You're really amazing aren't you Lucy...being able to see everything in this world" Yukino praised

"Any way...why did you let them see your adult form?" Minerva asked

"To see them being tormented...although I can see them suffering because they see the Lucy 'look-a-like'...I wanted them to see the really Leucy...and make them suffer some more" Lucy answered with a sweet-yet-dark smile

"When it comes to fairies you're really scary aren't you?" Lector asked

"Well...because...my true form hated them...and we...the tigers...hates them...so I thought I could kill them...or rather hunt them...one...by...one" Lucy said

"Enough of the fairies...let's get down to business...the next fight tomorrow will be dealt by Rogue...seeing as you need to hunt in the darkness...while Lucy keep an eye on the whole arena...from top to bottom..." Minerva smirked

"Alright..." Lucy agreed

**~THE NEXT DAY~ ~NATSU'S POV~**

I was walking along the streets, when I heard songs awfully reminding me of my guilt. Yes everybody...I got myself an iphone...so the song 'too late to apologize by: one republic' intrigued me so I played it. And it goes like this

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearing what you say**

**But I just can't make a sound**

Yes...I can't make any sound because I'm so guilty

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**

**You tell me that you're sorry**

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say**

Maybe Lucy is saying this infront of me now...

**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**Too late, oh**

**I'd take another chance, take a fall**

**Take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**But it's nothing new, yeah yeah  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue**

**And you say sorry like the angel**

**Heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid**

If she was alive...well she is but she's not that kind anymore...will she let me listen to this?

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa**

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late**

**I'm holding on your rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground.**

**WELL...DID EVERYBODY ENJOY MY CHAPTER 3? WELL IF YOU DID PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS? ANY WAY...SO FAR I'M REALLY PUMPED UP ABOUT MAKING THIS STORY A LITTLE LONGER...LONGER THAT MY STORY...'THE NEW YOU' WHICH ENDED RATHER QUICKLY...**

**GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY...**

**SOOOO...**

**I'M OUTTA HERE! SEE YAH! **


End file.
